A Monster Unloved
by Rivvil
Summary: They say, even damned men can be forgiven, and loved. But what if that man was actually half Vampire and half Human? What if a man was a Dhampir? CH 4 Up
1. The Lonely Hunter

A Monster Unloved

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Under D or any of the Chars. Though I would love to. But I did make this story, so please Reveiw and Resond with open voices... Just do not call anything the 'S' (Stupid) word. Thank you

They say, even damned men can be forgiven, and loved. But what if that man was actually half Vampire and half Human? What if a man was a Dhampir? Would he still be able to forgive himself and find happiness? It is not impossible for such a thing to happen. But who could ever love a Dhampir? If someone ever could love him, would Fate ever allow it to be?

His name is D, or so he is known as. No one truly cared what his real name was, simply because they didn't care about him. He was a Dhampir that didn't belong in the human or Vampire world. Why would anyone want him anyhow? The only good that D did was killing a few Vampires here and there and save a few mortals. No matter how many Vampires he kills, and no matter how many Humans he saves, D will never be welcomed in open arms.

He lowered his head as he felt a sharp breeze of the cold air hit his face. He refused to allow himself to shiver from the Fall's freezing winds. Like a hungry predator trapped in a cage, he sat there on the ground, staring out into the distance. The annoying sound of rain tapping the ground filled his ears. His features refused to show any emotion at all. What was the use of emotions anyway? Nothing. At least that was how it was for him.

He watched his misty breath float in front of his face, showing just how cold it was. D closed his eyes, ignoring how cold he really was, even with the armor and long cape on. His hat kept him from getting too wet, but it didn't keep him warm. There was no use going to the town and paying for a room to stay for the night. There was no one to except him. No one to care if he died today or tomorrow. No one there to warm him with their touch or emotion. Not even his own mother…

But who cared? He didn't, that was for sure. He didn't need anyone for anything. It's always been that way, even at the hour of his birth. Because he was what he was, he had to defend himself from everything around him. Including the strange emotions that he was unfamiliar with.

Happiness.

Care.

Love.

There was no love or care from his past. The world had turned it's back on him, just as he turned his back towards the world. He didn't need it, nor did he want it either. With no emotions, it drove him into madness and untouched with anything around him. He kept to himself, making it rather hard for anyone to realize how mad he was. What surprised him most of all, he didn't suffer from madness. He suffered from loneliness. He suffered from the blood on his hands, in his blood.

Because of his blood, his heritage, he wasn't able to live along either side of neither Humans nor Vampires. He couldn't hold a hand in his and walk down the street with a lover. It wasn't possible for him to have children or even be able to talk with any. He couldn't touch a woman's flesh without her screaming or running away. Hell, he wasn't able to even feel another pair of lips over his. Not even allowed to be in a tavern without being glared at.

D growled deep in his throat as the thoughts crossed his head. He wasn't supposed to be thinking of such things. Not even dream about them. He was who he was. He was a Vampire Hunter, killing countless and saving a few. No one could tame him. He wouldn't allow it. D stood up from the tree he was leaning against, and began walking into the pouring rain. He wanted to walk further, to get the thoughts out of his mind, and to get on with his long, long lonely life.


	2. No Life

_Sorry that it took so long, guys ; I've been hitting the books lately. And thank you for all the sweet replies T-T I'm glad that you guys liked the first Chapter. If not, please tell me how to improve. Pretty please? Well, heres the Second Chapter, I kind of wanted to bring in another char before the story truely starts, and so you guys also know what is going on at this moment. Hope you like it! (P.S if you notice why I did not discribe my char, it's because I like discribing them in another's point of veiw)  
_

_Two Days Later_

"Good morning, Lady Eve. It is time to wa- Oh. Never mind then."

Eve Lynn Alexander sighed softly as she glanced up at the maid. She was already dressed for the day and prepared to go down for breakfast. The Maid herself seemed a little surprised that she was up and awake. But still she smiled warmly at her and walked behind her to check the laces at the back of her dress.

"You are awfully up and awake, Lady Eve. You are usually still asleep at this time." Responded Sarah, a servant that had served and taken care of Eve ever since she was 4 years old. They were more like friends then Mistress and Servant. The woman seemed about in her mid 40s with hair that glowed like fire. She was alittle chubby but not fat. It always seemed like nothing would stop Sarah from doing her job. Not even a large Chocolet Cake. Well, she wasn't that faithful.

Eve smiled lightly at her freind and servant, "I could not sleep well last night. Is… is that normal for a woman that is soon to become someone's wife?"

"It depends, My Lady." She replied, undoing the laces to correct the pattern on the dress. Laces were in the wrong holes and there were knots that were tangled up in other knots, "In your place, your being promised to a man that you have never seen before. I'm sure you have every right to be afraid."

Another sigh rushed from her mouth as Eve stared down at the white marble floors beneath her. Her maid was right. She was at the proper age of twenty and getting married to someone she had never met in her life. As far as she heard of her future husband, he was powerful, rich, and rumored to be rather hansom. He was a great Merchant, usually travels to afar for long periods of time. She heard that he had decided to start a family just a week ago, and had an eye on her for some time now.

Just last month she had turned twenty, now able of be married and bare children. Not to mention she was very polite and skillful at different languages and cultures. But how could the man she was to marry could possibly know such things about her, and yet she didn't even know that he existed?

"There we are. It is all fixed now" Sarah's voice brought Eve back to the real world. Back to the more depressing world. A world where a woman had no choice to choose who she married and how old she would have to be. But there was no such world. And she really had no right to complain.

Her future husband was wealthy. He had enough money to keep them both well fed, and even any future children. There was planty of land he owned and were there is land, there would be more interesting things to draw in her paintings. No wonder her parents gave her away so easily. No. Give away wasn't an easy word. Let go was more of the word. Neither were her mother nor father were too happy about sending their only daughter out to another man. Neither was she.

The maid checked her hair, makeing sure all the pins were intact so they wouldn't fall out so easily. Eve must have done it right since the maid didn't mess with anything else. Insted she walked up infront of Eve and smiled at the sight of her, "You look lovely, my lady."

With a sigh, she tried to smile her best, but no such luck. "I..." She said softly, "am so blessed."

"Nay, My Lady, you are not so lucky neither are you blessed. A lucky and blessed woman is able to marry whoever she wishes."

Eve stared over at the maid, amazed by what she had just said. "Is that even possible? To marry someone that you love and care for deeply?"

"Yes. Of course it is. Not as likely for a woman like you, since you belong to a very wealthy family. But it is most defently possible. I'm sure of it."

"That only happens in feiry tales..." She whispered softly, now stareing down at the hem of her grown lightly sweeping the floor, "This is not a feiry tale."

Sarah opened her mouth to respond, but was stopped by another servant. The woman bowed her head softly, "Lady Eve, it is time for Breakfast."

Eve nodded her head, and sighed softly as she glanced over at Sarah. She gave her a sad smile before she made her way threw the halls and down towards the Dinning Room. There, she knew her mother and father were waiting for her to arrive so they could all eat their last breakfast together.

The Dinning Room was silent. Sorrow filled the air so muh, Eve was nearly drunk from it. Her mother and father sat on the long dinning table, their food already laied out infront of them. She walked up to her mother and gave her the usual 'Good Morning, Mother' hug and kissed her father's cheek before she sat down at the table. Her food was bought out and laied infront of Eve.

Even the servants were silent as they went on the usual schedual; pouring the tea, carefully putting food on their plates, and bringing a few small sweets on the table with bread and butter. Only there was silence and sorrow. They were more then drunk of the emotion, they were intoxicated with it.

Her Father cleared his throat, ripping silence away from the air, "M'Dear, your future Husband is sending someone to take you to him. He says that you would have to travel threw Vampire territory, so he has sent a Vampire Hunter to lead and protect you. I was told that he also has planty of money to pay for food, drinks, and inns when you arrive to the towns. You don't need to bring anything with you. Just a few small things to do when you may have freetime or any time for yourself. Though it might be wise for you to take a weapon to protect yourself. I would feel better to know that my daughter is safe even for a second longer."

Eve sat there in her seat, stareing down at her folded hands that now rested on her lap. How could this have happened? How could this have happened to her in such a short moment? For all her life all she wanted to do was travel, see different places and cultures. Yes, at one point she might had wanted a small little family of her own, but this was going far too fast. She did not want to give herself to a man that she has never met. There should be a law or something against this!

Before she could stop herself, Eve stood up, "Father you cannot allow this to happen! Once I turn of age you just simply give me away to another man?" She was nearly shouting, which usually wasn't very lady like. But at this time of her life that her own family would just give her away was madness! Couldn't she just live her life the way she wanted to? Couldn't she give herself to someone she loves? If not, then why bothering to live?

"Do you acturally think this is easy for me? Handing over my only daughter is one thing but also sending her away in Vampire Territory? This is harder on me then you, Eve. Now finish your breakfust so then we can get you ready to go.." Her father was angry, probley to the point where he could stand up and slap her silly. She half exspected him to do so.

With anger all her own, Eve pushed the chair out and walked out of the Dinning Room, slamming the door behind her. Her eyes burned with tears as she fled threw the halls, running straight towards her room. She threw open the doors and dropped onto her bed. The room was quiet with her sobs and crying. How could they do this to her? To their own daughter! It was wrong. So wrong for them to do this.

She wanted to run until she ran out of breath and die on the ground. It would be alot better then to be marrying someone she has never met. She didn't know anything and had no control of her life. So what was the point in living it and calling it her own? Obviosly it wasn't.


	3. Tears and Strength

Once more, I do not own Vampire Hunter D or anything else besides this story and my char Eve. Thank you for the replies and enjoy the Chapter 

It was raining again, big surprise; after all it was the Raining Season. D stared up at the showering sky, wondering if the damned rain would ever stop coming down. No matter where he went, there was always rain there. It was like having his own group of clouds that do nothing but follow him and rain on him. Hardly ever was there any sunshine. Only rain and misery, he should be used to it now from the long years of it. Sadly, he knew that he could really never get over it. No matter how many years of wondering, killing, and saving, he would never be able to get over the loneliness.

_If you just ended it, maybe you wouldn't suffer so. _

Yeah, that was true. So why hasn't he ended it? If there was nothing left for him, why hasn't he step into the sun, and allow death to take him? All it would lead is just a few moments of pain. A few moments of all the terrible memories, and then he would meet all his victims in Hell. Maybe things would be better. Maybe some things would just get worse. The question was simple, why hasn't he killed himself yet? The answer, however, was much harder and complicated.

As if the heavens heard his questions inside his head, streaks of light managed to peer from the clouds, as the rain drizzled over the lands. D glared at the sunlight reflecting down on the wet green grass. The offer was tempting, so very tempting. No one would miss him; no one wants him, not one who cares of him.

Very slowly, he began to walk towards the streak of light.

No. He couldn't do it. He would not give the pleasure and satisfaction of his death to others. That would just be stupid giving up like that. He would rather die in combat then to die by his selfish reasons. D the Vampire Hunter would not die as a weakling and coward. He would not be tamed, and he would never become close to anyone. He was born alone, he has walked alone, and he has fought alone. It wouldn't hurt him to die alone.

D stopped in his place, just inches from the streak of light. Even so, he could still feel the suns heat on his hands and face. To protect himself, D coated himself in his dark magic, the only thing that kept him from turning into crisp by the touch of sunlight. Some would think he could survive sunlight because of his human half. But the truth was that he is a monster, like his father. Like his father, he couldn't survive sunlight. It was the magic that he learned threw the years that kept him alive all this time.

As D looked up, he caught the site of a large mansion sitting peacefully on the hill. It was the kind of place that anyone would love to live and start a family in. The home its self was white with rose vines growing at every side reaching as far as the third floor. There was a large white deck with stairs to a higher level where the deck stood over the green landscape. It was completely obvious that the family was rich and was swimming in money.

_Damn Lucky humans._

With a slight huff, D turned to head back into the forest. But he stopped as something reached his ears, the sound of sobbing, and crying. What the hell? Who could be crying out here? By the sound, he could tell that the owner wasn't that far away.

Out of his own curiosity, D turned towards the sound and followed it. He didn't know why, usually he would just put it at the back of his mind and forget about it. But somehow, he couldn't do it. The sound of crying always made him think back to the days where he too once cried. The days that he did not know who or what he was. The only thing he understood was hate, furry, and madness. It didn't take long before he grew with that feeling. Even today, hate was always deep inside of him, never to stop torturing him with the memories of his past.

He continued to follow the sound until it leads him to a red barn full of hey and horses inside. The smell of the horses and hey filled his nostrils as D walked up closer. The door to the barn was wide open, welcoming the breeze whenever it came. With slight interests, the Vampire Hunter walked closer to the open doors, and peered inside. As he stood at the opening, his eyes rested on a young girl, curled up in a pile of hey.

His eyelids lowered at the sight. The girl seemed no more then a child of the age of 18. Her skin was a pale-cream color that nearly glowed from the peering sunlight. She had light freckles that crossed the bridge of her nose and both her cheeks, they possibly couldn't have been noticed at the first glance, but they showed more clearly by the redness of her cheeks from crying. He wasn't able to catch a sight of her eyes, but D could see her loose dark brown hair that possibly stopped at the small of her back. She had chin long bangs that were wet by her tears, and dusted from the salt of the hey.

She wore a crimson dress, most likely the best of fashion at the moment, and was slightly wet from the rain. Most likely she was running threw it. The gown shaped her waists and chest perfectly, making it easy for D to see the fit figure the girl held. She didn't really have the most attractive body and looks he had ever seen, but it was enough to turn a man's head for one more look.

As if she felt his stare, the girl opened her eyes and stared up at him with a look of complete shock over her eyes. That's when D was finally able to see her eyes. While the rest of her wasn't the most exciting appearance, her gray eyes made up for that very well. Her eyes were caught between a color of gray and blue somehow making a breath taking appearance. But even so, D fought to keep a straight face. There was no time to be staring at a young girl who could possibly turn at him in any moment. Most of them did.

He stared down at her, waiting for her to scream and run away like so many others did. She was scared; he could sense it like any other predator out in the world. It was only minutes until she would run away for help, calling for someone, anyone, to help her. He could already see her running, fear fresh in those gray eyes, and screaming for help over and over again. But, to his greater surprise, she didn't scream, she didn't run away. Neither did she pick up something to throw at him, like what most other women when they fought to get him out of the way.

With that thought alone, D's vampiric instincts kicked in, one of the more, unwanted, and sexual instincts. Like all Vampires, he too had the sexual need for a woman's body and blood. The vampires were natural born sexual masters. They never had to learn what pleases their bed toy to know how to make them whimper with need and pleasure. A damned curse that had no use for him in his life, but he had them any way, and drove him into insanity as well.

His eyes glanced back over her chest as he tilted his head just slightly to the side. Now that he noticed, her breasts were just the size where one could grasp and hold every so gently. They weren't too small, luckily for her. As his glaze lowered, his eyes landed over her hips. Unlike her breasts, they were a nice size, a little big, but it did going a nice shape of curves for her body.

His body responded hard to her body. It was strange. He had seen much more attractive women in his travels, women who took away a man's breath, and had the body to drive them mad. A few times he did respond to their beauty, but it was hardly noticeable. But this one was different; he felt himself hardening under his armor. As his eyes looked down at those small pale hands that looked ever so gentle and inviting to touch, it didn't help his erection any less.

He shook the thoughts aside and turned back to the girls face, his eyes lowered at her as he wondered if he should leave or not. Before he could decide if he should or not, the girl stood up.

Eve stood up from the large hey pile as she stared over at the dark man in front of her. His dark eyes never left her, even though he looked down at her, she did not think that he was truly there all the way. Something in this man's eyes looked as if he was someplace far, far away from where his body stood. It wasn't only his eyes that seemed away, but his expression as well. His face was unreadable, far away, and filled with a hint of pain. Eve didn't know how she could have sensed that uneasy pain, but she knew it was there. Something about this man told a lifetime of pain and misery, even loneliness.

She rubbed away her tears that still stained her cheeks and eyes, trying to keep any more tears from drawing down her face. Dear lord she hated being so weak and pitiful. After she pulled herself together, Eve glanced up at the man and nearly gasped.

The man in front of her was absolutely stunning yet again fearful. His features were pale, sharp, and elegant. His eyes were hiding under the shadows of his black hat with the darkest brown hair spilling out over his shoulders and stopped at his chest plates of his armor. The armor it's self was beautifully made, and one of the most beautiful she had ever seen. Never has she truly seen such dark armor that fitted it's wearer perfectly. He stood at the size of a mountain it seemed, it wasn't normal to find someone 6'4 around here. Still, it didn't make him seem his true height. It was like he was slumping just to keep his real size down as he walked. He was huge.

There was a dark and dangerous aura around him. One that made Eve feel tiny and helpless while in his presents. The Aura carried anger, strength, skill, and most of all, sadness. It frightened her, yet again made her interested in learning more about the man.

_Get a hold of yourself Eve. _

She told herself in her head, hushing away any other thoughts about the strange man. Eve tucked her bangs behind her ears as she stared at him, just as he stared at her. Her tears and sobs hushed themselves away, as she stared at him. For some reason, she felt like running up to him and hugging him. To hold him tight and tell him that he was safe with her. Shaking her head, Eve shook away her thoughts, finally finding the courage to speak out loud.

"Can I help you sir?" She asked, trying to rub away the dust from the hey over her skin. She halfway expected him to answer her. And he did.

"No…"

Eve blinked at him. Jeeze, only one word from him? This guy possibly didn't even like to talk. "Do you need anything?" He shook his head this time, but froze for a split second. Eve held her breath as she waited for him to speak. His voice was so deep; she didn't think that she could hear him too well.

Then, he started to walk up towards her. His steps were silent and large. One step equaled up to three or four of hers. He was obviously filled with power and strength. With each step he took, the more power she could see within him. That was then when Eve realized how weak she truly was. This man could snap her in half like a twig. She gulped at him as he continued to walk closer and closer. She took several steps back, trying to separate the distance between them, but her back hit the wall behind her.

He continued to walk up towards her without stopping. Fear rose in Eve's chest as she remembered all those stories she was told about women getting rapped and murdered. Could this be happening to her? What was he doing …?


	4. Our Story Begins

Authors Note: I am happy to state that my life has now slowed down to the point where I can finally sit and write without worry. I am very sorry to keep everyone waiting and it does annoy me that I had to postpone everything in my writings for the sake of High School. But now, I stand as an accepted student of my first choice collage, I find I have more time for you and my writings. Again I apologize for keeping everyone like this.

But I like to thank everyone's reviews. And I would like to thank the emails from you encouraging me to continue the story in sweet words. If it wasn't for all of you, I'm sure I wouldn't have bothered to finish this story. So thank you.

I have given you all this Chapter. It's a short chapter but a chapter none the less. I hope that this chapter will leave a smile on your face and get you excited for what's to come. In this chapter I'm actually going to show a peek of Eve's real personality. This way you guys will see who she is when she's not worrying over her arranged marriage. I hope to have the next chapter up sometime late this week or late next week. So I will be working on it as soon as this one is up. I hope you enjoy this chapter with a bit of comic relief and a look at what is to happen between D and Eve. Enjoy! And thank you all again!

Eve squeezed her eyes shut as a glimpse of the pale hand came close to her face. The thought of such a frightening hand coming close to her made her cringe. A chilled breeze cut her cheek that made her wonder if his skin was as cold as it looked.

"You can open your eyes now"

The deep thunder of the mans voice surprised her. Slowly, while keeping one eye still closed, she peeked out to see a small black spider on a long white finger. Eve's mouth dropped as both of her eyes went wide. "S-s-spider!" She cried out and rushed out of the barn ruffling her hair with her hands. Ew! There were spiders! It must have been in her hair. The icky killing spree insect from the lowest pit of the underworld! The thought of a spider anywhere near her drove her to the edge of insanity. Her body felt itchy. Eve ran her hands over her arms and swapped her dress getting rid of any possible hell borns.

D stood there in shock at the strange little dance the girl did after running outside. He slowly walked to the door way, still holding the baby spider on his finger. HE watched as the human mess her hair and swipe at invincible little insects on her dress and skin. He almost felt a grin come along as she stomped her feet on the grass below her, cursing at a insect that didn't exist. She turned towards him with fire in her eyes. She shot daggers at the spider walking over his hand. D began to fear for the spiders life, but still felt the urge to tease this girl about her obvious distaste of spiders.

"How can you let that thing crawl around like that alive?"

He didn't answer. Instead he looked down at the puny insect.

"It'll bite you then your skin will fall off and you'll regret it! Then your hair will fall off! Then everything else with just slump on the ground and become a breeding ground for more spiders! Then baby spiders will crawl out of your eyes and-" She cried out, her arms moving back and forth as she explained the process.

Interesting mindset this one had. Deciding the spider had enough of the angry voice of the woman, being insulted, and than cursed at, D knelt down to the ground. The spider quickly crawled down and disappeared into the thick green grass. Seeing the creature gone, the blond lady seemed to calm down, but still didn't stop rubbing her arms.

"Eve! Get away from him!"

D glanced up at the Boucony above to see a man in his fifties aiming a shot gun at him. The man wore a fine blue tailored suit that reeked of money and cologne. He was well bred man with white short hair and a well trimmed beard. On both his left and right sides were a line of servant, all which also held shot guns at his direction. This was predictable. Bored of them, D looked back at the girl called Eve. It was a simple name, but unique. Much like the girl.

"What is it that you want, Dhampir?" The old man shouted at D. The cruel name given to him made him successfully look back up at the human.

"I have been hired to be a escort."

Eve slowly backed away. A Dhampir? Here? They exited? She had heard of the creatures before. Dhampirs are known to be the child of a vampire father and a human mother. Half breeds. Neither belonging in the Human world nor the Vampire one. It explained everything; his pale cold skin, able to take threats and name calling without surprise or anger, and the loneliness in his eyes. What was it like to be wanted in neither world?

"-Very well then. Eve, get your bags settled." Eve's thoughts were interrupted at her fathers words.

"What?" She asked, suddenly not sure what was going on. Her father didn't seem aggravated as he normally would when she doze off into space. Instead he glanced down at her, his gun no longer held towards the Dhampir. "Its time to leave child.. this Dham- I mean, this hunter, D is to escort you to your soon to be wed"

"What?" Eve repeated for the second time. She glanced back at the creature called D. He didn't seem to happy about his job as she was.

"THe servants will pack your horse. You will have to pack very little since the Dhampir will be escorting you through the wastes." Having realized he said Dhampir, her father shook his head. "I meant D. D will escort you."


End file.
